


Better Than Revenge

by insaneshadowfangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of an AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BUT GOOD, Bad Puns, Chara Is Their Own Warning, DON'T FUCK WITH SWAPFELL SANS, FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO SEE PAPY GET HIS ASS KICKED, Fucked Up, HE KNOWS PEOPLE, Hoo boy Papy you fucked up dude, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Chara, Multi, Neko Chara, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Should've just been happy with the two sanses you had, Swapfell Au of my Au of the Babyblasters au, all the important shit is explained in-story, based on Replacements by idonteveknowugh, don't have to know what that means to read it, especially in this fic, go read that, it's good, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papy steals another Sans.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, said skeleton's brother and sister take offense to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontevenknowugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Replacements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194014) by [idontevenknowugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh). 



> I don't own the things, except this particular Swapfell Chara.

Muffet's Bakery and Cafe is a dismal place. But at the same time, it is one of the few social hubs in Snowdin. A rare place where Fighting is forbidden and killing isn't welcome. Where monsters can come, get some good (or at least decent) food, work out alliances and spend time with 'friends'.

 

At the end of the bar, nursing a bottle of barbecue sauce and staring at the scuffed wood, a tall form sits silently. He is a skeleton, in a long black leather trenchcoat that hides most of his features as it nearly goes down to the floor. The hood is down, though, revealing cracked bones and a large golden dummy tooth jutting out from the rest, as well as a barely visible collar, bright blue with silver spikes. 

 

He is one of the infamous skeleton trio (nicknamed such despite the fact that the second member of said trio was most certainly  _not_  a skeleton). No one is really sure where the three had come from, or who they are. They'd just shown up in Snowdin one evening and proceeded to assert themselves. In the most violent way possible, of course, quickly establishing themselves as People You Do Not Fuck With If You Value Your Puny Life. None of them are afraid of LOVE, after all. 

 

This skeleton in particular is the eldest of the three, as far as the townspeople know. Lazy and seemingly carefree, he goes by Papyrus. 

 

The front door slams open, kicked so hard it nearly comes off its hinges. A small figure stalks into the cafe, their boots making clacking noises on the polished wooden floorboards. 

 

Most of the bar's regulars are confused. 

 

This small figure is one of Papyrus's siblings, another member of the skeleton trio, but it is not the one that would usually be barging in to collect the tall skeleton. 

 

In fact, this figure was typically seen seated beside him, a bottle of spider soda in front of them. Often with more than a dash of vodka splashed in. 

 

At first glance, some would assume she was a human. She certainly looks the part, all pale skin and soft flesh. Some may even make the monumental mistake of attacking her for her soul.

 

She is not a human, however. At least, not  _anymore_. 

 

 _Chara_ , they call her, in quiet whispers as far from her sensitive hearing as possible.  _Chara, the angel of death_. 

 

The girl has huge, electric blue eyes with slits for pupils, and the Determination in her soul is reflected in the unusual eye color. Her mud-colored hair is choppy, as if she'd simply hacked at it with a knife when it got bothersome, and very short. Her cheeks always seem to be flushed. Around her neck, like with Papyrus, a collar rests, this one the same blue as her eyes, and studded with golden spikes. A small bell hangs from the ring, little chimes coming from it as she walks. 

 

The most interesting thing about her, though, are the large, triangular ears sticking out of her hair, covered in fluffy black fur. A matching tail pokes from her black and blue streaked jeans, swishing behind her as she walks. And anyone who got too close to her could easily tell you about the razor sharp claws at her fingertips; that is, if they lived long enough. 

 

Chara sweeps through the restaurant like she owns the place, her eyes on the tall monster at the end of the bar. 

 

She doesn't speak. But then, she never did. Most monsters were unsure if the small hybrid even could. If anything, though, her imperious silence only makes her more intimidating, despite her small size.

 

Some of the regulars are watching her, wondering where the third sibling is. Chara was almost never seen out of the company of at least one of them. The whispers begin, of course, people wondering to their neighbors if Deputy Sans had perhaps been dusted. Chara does not give these whispers any acknowledgement, though. She simply stops beside Papyrus and crooks a single finger in a 'come hither' motion. 

 

Immediately, the tall monster is on his feet, and without a word, the two leave, exiting Muffet's for the cold world outside. 

 

1234567890

 

Chara rolls her eyes once out of the building. Honestly. Now she has a bunch of people she is pissed off at, and that has always ended in dust, sweat, and tears. 

 

Annoyed, she digs in her pockets. Not finding what she's after, she shoves her hand into the hidden pocket in the inner lining of her own leather jacket. Coming up empty, she scowls, stomping towards the house with Papyrus in tow. 

 

Her brother wordlessly hands her a lit cigarette, and she takes a drag, untensing just a bit. With her free hand she makes a fist, slipping her thumb under her index finger so it pokes out between it and her middle one, then sticks her pinky and her thumb, leaving the other three folded. 

 

"you're welcome." Papyrus mutters as they enter their home. "What's wrong?"

 

Chara takes another drag before putting the cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table to regain the use of both hands. They move quickly, flashing hand signs that are virtually meaningless to most monsters, but that her adoptive siblings have no issues understanding. 'I cannot find Sans.'

 

"what." Papyrus says flatly. 

 

Rolling her eyes, she very deliberately spells out each letter. 'O-U-R-B-R-O-I-S-M-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

 

Papyrus hits her on the shoulder. She flips him the bird, then continues, 'I spoke with him when he came home from work, then went grocery shopping. When I returned, he was gone. And there was a strange magical signature I did not recognize in his room.'

 

Papyrus curses. "Dust?"

 

Chara shakes her head, the ears atop it pinning back. She can feel her tail fluffing up, as well. Just the idea of losing Sans... It is too much. They'd been alive this long only because the had each other. After their escape from the labs, the three of them had lived on the streets, killing anything they thought was a threat until there was nearly nothing left to  _be_  a threat. Chara's soul, partly her original human one, and partly the soul of a now-long-dead Boss Monster, had been incredibly useful, her loyalty to the closest things she had to family members allowing for her increasingly strong magic to be shared between them. Most said that in the Underground, love was a lie. Chara scoffed at them. And then she typically killed them. 

 

Because she loved her brothers, and that was why they were strong. Their bond was deeper, their magic was more powerful. 

 

And it would crush her to lose one of them. 

 

The idea that somebody had ghosted into their home and stolen her little brother is almost scarier than the thought of him dusting. 

 

"take me to it." Her sibling demands, and she rushes for the steps and then San's bedroom, on all fours because it's  _faster_  that way, dammit. Hang her dignity.  

 

The foreign magic is still there, but now that Papyrus is with her, Chara notices something, and hisses in realization, ears perking and hackles rising. The unfamiliar magic signature isn't so unfamiliar after all. It is nearly identical to Papyrus's... Except... Sweeter. 

 

Sweet like  _honey_. 

 

It is the trail of an Underswap version of her sibling. 

 

Not one she knew personally, she would've recognized the magic if it were Spice or Stretch or Honey or Pyru. No, this one is new. And it was... off... The magic smelled of decay as well. Of insanity. 

 

"looks like it's time to fix up that piece of trash in the lab, huh?"

 

She nods. There is no way whoever had stolen her brother will get away with it. 

 

Chara will crush him like a bug for daring to touch her perfect baby brother. 

 

1234567890

 

Sans wakes up naked as the day he was created, wearing several ridiculous sets of chains, and face-to-face with himself. 

 

So it's going to be one of  _those_  days. 

 

This one is obviously an Underfell variant, if the gold tooth is any indication. The other is also naked, and if it isn't for the chains he too is wearing, Sans would probably try to cleave him in half. 

 

"you okay?" The other Sans asks.

 

"Care to explain what the hell is going on?" He says bluntly. Chara is going to kill him. Probably several times. When you can rewind time, it doesn't really matter how many times you kill someone, you can always bring them back. 

 

The Underfell Sans's eyelights flick to the left, and Sans follows his gaze to see yet another one of them, curled up in a dog bed, looking miserable. 

 

"the freak that kidnapped us... he... he..." The other can't seem to get the words out. 

 

 _Some AUs aren't that nice under the sugar-coated exterior._  

 

"I can guess." Sans mutters, thinking about the chains and the nakedness and what this setup would be used for back home. "And speaking of guesses... Magic nullifiers?" There are only a few reasons for the others to not use their magic to escape, after all. 

 

Two nods. Sans curses. 

 

Footsteps on the stairway leading out of the lab alert them to what is presumably their captor's approach. Sans notes the way the Sans in the dog bed begins to shake, the way the Underfell Sans stiffens. He's uncomfortably reminded of Papyrus after a bad night terror, of Chara when her eyes go flat and cold just before she lashes out. 

 

He remains silent. 

 

_Observe your foe. Cooperate with your captor. Get more information. Don't play all your cards at once._

 

This is a game he's played before. This is  _nothing_  compared to the lab. 

 

...This is going to  _suck_. 

 

But the other has all the power. And Sans has a better chance of escaping if he's underestimated. 

 

So when the unfamiliar Underswap Papyrus enters, he cowers. He plays afraid. 

 

It's considerably harder to do when the asshole demands that 'Red' and 'Blue' teach him 'how things work around here'.

 

But he keeps thinking about Chara and Papyrus. They'll know he's gone. Chara had seen him come home, and she's a smart cookie. 

 

He just had to keep it together. 

 

1234567890

 

Chara pulled the cord and the machine flared to life. Papyrus smirked, unusually pleased with himself. "it works!"

 

'It does.' Chara nods, hands moving quickly. 'Now how do we know where to go?'

 

"it's easier to find something that's been taken out of a universe than it is to find one that's missing something. we just need something of his." With a crackle of magic, Papyrus is gone, returning moments later with a familiar blue cloth. "the lord's spare bandana."

 

Chara grins savagely, fingering the handle of her whip. 'L-E-T-S-G-O-T-H-E-N.' She spells out with her other hand. 

 

"yes. let's."

 

1234567890

 

Finally, he has a sans that resembled his brother. And red is being obedient at last.

 

The sharp toothed skeleton is on top of the new one, who also has sharp teeth, but blue magic. Red is hesitant in his movements, and shaking in fright, but isn't fighting against the orders he'd been given. The blue one seems to have simply gone limp and accepted what is going to happen as the other nuzzles his bones and kisses his teeth. 

 

Blue, meanwhile, kneels between his legs, waiting for the order to start pleasuring him. 

 

Things are going well. Extremely well. 

 

So he really should've been expecting it to go downhill as it did. 

 

 

Just as things are getting good, and he is about to remove his cock from its uncomfortable captivity, a familiar humming noise echoes through the lab. 

 

As one, all four of them look over at the machine, to see a portal open, slowly at first, then larger, until a human steps through. 

 

"CHARA DON'T USE MAGIC!" The newest Sans shouts without even waiting for the girl to fully leave the portal. She nods sharply all the same, looking around and taking the room in at a glance. 

 

Papyrus attempts to stand, kicking blue aside with his good foot, but between the annoying injury to his ankle and his rock hard cock straining against his pants it's not easy. 

 

By the time he is on his feet the girl has already bounded gracefully across the room on all fours, and she pounces on him with all the ferocity of a tiger. Small but sharp claws rake across his bones, leaving lines of fire dripping marrow down his face while the snarling creature (who apparently only  _looks_  human at first glance) ravages every inch of him she can reach. 

 

There's another shouted warning to not use magic, but Papyrus can't see anything but teeth and claws and electric blue eyes glowing in their feral fury. He tries to shove the much smaller creature away, cursing his current inability to use magic, but she's too strong. 

 

He hears a voice much like his own. "milord!" The shouted word is panicked, but it makes no sense. 

 

"What took you two so long, idiot?! No, don't touch them; they're victims here."

 

"sorry milord."

 

The creature is now straddling Papyrus's ribcage, grinning down at him with a mouthful of extremely sharp teeth. Teeth that look purposely filed into points. 

 

He swallows. The sound of chains breaking reaches him, but he can do nothing. The creature has him pinned. 

 

In desperation, he grits his teeth and summons the not-human's soul. A small shock runs through him, but she winces as well. His advantage comes in being ready for it. 

 

Papyrus can hear more chains breaking, and footsteps, as _something_ is happening, though he really can't see what.

 

 

That advantage fades as he stares at the small glowing heart in front of him. It is... Definitely not normal. Point-down, like a human's, and glowing faintly. It's the same color as her eyes--  _Mostly_. There are several jagged sections that glow luminescent white instead, as though someone cut two souls apart, and clumsily stitched them together like some sick puzzle. 

 

The... Whatever she is... Snarls soundlessly and draws a large serrated knife from the holster on her hip. He grabs her wrist in both of his own and twists it violently, bringing his knee up as quickly as he can to smash into the center of her  back. There is a loud crack as her wrist snaps, and she cringes in pain, mouth open but no sound escaping. He presses his advantage, using his superior size to roll on top of her, pinning her good wrist in one set of phalanges whilst beating her face in with the other. Her feet kick uselessly beneath him.

 

Then, something tackles him. "get offa my sister, twatface!" There's another Papyrus, pinning him to the floor, and the girl-creature gets woozily to her feet and picks up her knife from where it had clattered onto the floor after he broke her wrist. 

 

The girl stumbles over, face already bruising badly and eyes nearly swollen shut, and shoves the knife into the other Papyrus's hand. Papyrus tries to get loose, but the other him has both his wrists in a vicegrip and is more than big enough to sit on his legs to prevent him kicking. 

 

The other moves his shredded hoodie aside to expose his frantically pulsing soul, and drives the knife in. 

 

It cracks in two, and Papyrus knows no more. 

 

1234567890

 

Chara passes out the moment the freak crumbles into dust, too tired to continue. She may or may not have a concussion, too, so Papyrus is extra careful as he scoops her into his arms. 

 

She looks so peaceful. Despite the bruises. He wants nothing more than to lie on the couch with her and his lord, petting her hair and snuggling up to his brother as they simply relaxed after all the shit that had happened today. 

 

Unfortunately, that's not an option. He carries her back through the portal, where not one but three Sanses sit in a row on the floor. 

 

"What happened to her?!" His lord demands, hopping to his feet and rushing over. Papyrus lays her on a mostly-clear lab bench and turns off the portal. 

 

"that psycho was pretty damn strong for not having the chance to use magic."

 

“He better be dust, whelp.”

 

“of course, milord.” Papyrus snaps, offended. “do you think i'm an amateur?”

 

Sans's fanged grin turns up in an approximation of a smirk. “Of course not, Papy.”

 

Sans turns his attention to the other two Sanses. “Are either of you hurt?”

 

The one who looked to be from one of the Underfell timelines nods, slowly, wincing. Papyrus can see a nasty crack, shoddily treated with what looks like a scrap from a paper bag.

 

“Heal it.”

 

Papyrus immediately moves forward, hands lit with glowing yellow magic. The smaller skeleton flinches away.

 

“hey, i'm not gonna hurtcha, kid.” He says softly, knowing it is probably his resemblance to their former captor that is frightening him. That and the alternate version of his brother's nudity, which he is doing his best to ignore. He drops to his knees in an attempt to look less threatening, an odd concept, all things considered.

 

“m'not a kid.” The other Sans mutters, sounding miffed.

 

Papyrus grins, an idea coming to him. “hey, what is it called when the cat gets away with the canary?”

 

The other shrugs slightly.

 

“the _purrfect_ crime.”

 

“PAPY!” Sans whines. An orb of orange magic whacks him in the back of the head from Chara's direction, and he turns his head to see her glaring at him through swollen eyes.

 

“oh, come on, it's not like it's a _cat_ astrophe or anything!”

 

Both of the foreign Sanses snort softly. Chara throws another ball of magic at him, and he turns to see her starng at the ceiling, signing individual letters once again.

 

'Y-O-U-A-R-E-K-I-T-T-E-N-Y-O-U-R-S-E-L-F.”

 

“CHARA! Don't encourage him!”

 

Papy snickers. Though the others couldn't actually see what Chara was signing, it is enough to relax the Sans from Underfell, and Papyrus begins working on his crack. “is there anything you'd like us to call you two? having multiple sanses around will get confusing quickly.”

 

 

“we were calling ourselves ketchup and mustard...” The Sans wrapped in Papyrus's healing magic says slowly, first pointing at the Tale Sans and then himself. “it was better than what that _creep_ called us...”

 

Papyrus nods. “you can call me q.” He gestures to Chara. “that is my sister, chara. and-” He points at his lord. “my brother, sans. though that should be obvious.”

 

The pair nod in agreement.

 

As Papyrus stands, releasing Mustard, Sans adds, “We'll try and get you home as soon as we can. You can do that with this thing, right Papy?”

 

“of course, milord.” Papyrus nods, kneeling beside Chara and beginning to work on her bruises. “it might take a while to pinpoint their exact universes, but i should be able to make it work.”

 

Sans hums in acceptance, looking the other two over. “Until then, you'll have to stay in the house. Our universe isn't exactly safe, you know.”

 

Q watches his sister's fingers move. “Chara wants to know when we can get them some clothes. She says she's seen enough bones to last a lifetime.”

 

Sans snorts. “They can borrow something or other of mine. Papy can just blip them to my room, right?”

 

“yes, milord.”

 

“Good. Do that as soon as Chara's taken care of.”

 

“... milord? she fell asleep.”

 

“Don't tell me...” Sans groans.

 

“is she taking a _cat_ nap?” Ketchup says softly, a small, fragile grin on his face.

 

Papyrus smiles at the small skeleton in what he hopes is a reassuring manner. Honestly, the poor kid looks like he could just fall apart at any minute. He makes a mental note to try to get him home first, if at all possible.

 

They could make this work. The two would stay with them until he could get them home. And they could heal from their obviously harrowing ordeal.

 

He only hoped that the fucker who'd dared to touch his lord didn't come from a timeline with an anomaly. It would be a lot of fucking trouble to go back and kill him again just because some brat reset.

 

Not that that would stop him from doing it, of course. He'd have to keep an eye on that timeline...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, idon'tevenknowugh-senpai!


End file.
